


鬼迷心窍

by maymay0726



Category: all妹 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymay0726/pseuds/maymay0726
Kudos: 5





	鬼迷心窍

田野从银色金属盒中拿出一支香烟，把打火机递给胡显昭。胡显昭接过打火机熟练的给田野点上了烟。田野骨节分明的手夹住香烟轻轻地吸了一口烟气，吐出来，他勾了勾胡显昭的脖子，对方就乖乖的凑过来，也只是得到了田野一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。随即，田野躺在胡显昭的腿上，一只手抽烟，另一只手不老实的伸进胡显昭的卫衣里取暖，全然不知自己的浴袍因为抬手的动作露出了胸骨，白皙的皮肤上隐约能看出青色的静脉。  
胡显昭咽了一口口水，“野仔，我能……”话还没说完，田野一口烟气吐在胡显昭脸上，呛得他直咳嗽，这就是不能的意思了。胡显昭是不会抽烟的，甚至连二手烟都讨厌，可偏偏田野抽烟他讨厌不起来。他喜欢这样搂着田野，哪怕不能据为己有也是好的。  
田野今天要穿那件新的古驰西装，李汭燦的哥哥今天回来了，他作为李汭燦的妻子不得不出席。随手把脱下来的浴袍搭在脚凳上，换上白衬衫，床上的胡显昭把手伸进了自己的裤子，看到这一幕的田野心生出了坏主意。“别弄脏了床单，晚上李汭燦要回来睡的。”听到李汭燦的名字，胡显昭就萎了一半，田野咯咯的笑了起来，穿衣服的动作都轻快了许多。“你怎么这么不禁逗啊。”瞧瞧田野这大小姐的口气，把自己的过错撇的一干二净，真是被李汭燦宠坏了。但这话胡显昭可不敢说出口。  
“田野，你笑起来很像鸽子哎。”胡显昭倚着床头欣赏田野又直又白的腿，很快它们就被西裤裹起来了。把衬衫下摆塞进西裤里，拉平身上的褶子，打上领结，正经的不得了，丝毫不见刚才穿浴袍的情欲样子。

李汭燦在酒店宴会厅门口见到田野时天刚擦黑，时间正好，他蜷起手臂，田野就自觉的夸住了他的胳膊。他穿了那次他们一起买的那套古驰西装，李汭燦带了同色系的领带，李汭燦轻轻的抿了抿嘴，以为无人发现，田野感觉到了，似乎李汭燦今天心情不错。  
“你笑什么啊？”  
“我没笑。”  
田野轻轻地挠了一下他的腰际，隔着衣服，被小爪子轻轻地挠了一下，李汭燦终于笑起来，在田野的耳边轻声说“晚上你等着。”平稳的气流穿过狭窄的耳道，田野汗毛都竖起来了。  
这种酒会田野小的时候参加了许多，后来家道中落，也就没什么必要来这种地方，即使嫁给了李汭燦，他也尽量避免来这种活动，一来实在会勾起他不好的回忆，二来他只是个大学老师，和这些公子哥们也玩不到一个圈子。李汭燦从来没有要求过他做什么，但他也明白，像今天这样的场合就是不能拒绝的场合，毕竟他再也不是那个被众人捧在掌心里的人了，都是看别人脸色过日子，嫁给李汭燦，就只看他一个人的脸色罢了。  
田野端着酒杯随着李汭燦，李相赫四处敬酒，时时刻刻报以毫无破绽的微笑，用心地扮演好李汭燦身边的花瓶。李汭燦拍拍他的手，安慰他很快就结束了。  
“汭燦啊，我给你介绍一下，这时金氏集团的金赫奎，你也应该叫哥哥。”  
“赫奎哥好。”  
田野呆滞的看着面前的人，时间对他过于仁慈，那张脸上似乎没有任何岁月留下的痕迹。田野握住李汭燦的手越来越紧，又倏的一下松开，被李汭燦一把抓住。  
李相赫并不知道三人的恩怨情仇，先一步离开，让李汭燦和金赫奎好好沟通以后合作的事。  
“听说赫奎哥也要订婚了。”李汭燦这话看上去是说给金赫奎听，实际上是说给田野的。田野当然明白，于是附和了一句恭喜了。剩下他们两个人说了什么田野一点都不记得了，那些声音从左耳朵进右耳朵出，与周围嘈杂的环境融在了一起。李汭燦拉着他干嘛他就干嘛，提线木偶他还是能做好的。  
“meiko好像瘦了，要注意身体啊。”

田野被李汭燦推倒在床上的时候还挣扎了一下，想推开他，奈何力量差距太大，李汭燦死死的压住了他的胳膊，把他的衬衫撩到胸前，撕咬着娇嫩的乳/头，很快便红肿不堪，田野被弄疼了，抬起脚来就要揣李汭燦，被他抓住了脚踝架在肩膀上，鉴于田野实在太不乖，李汭燦抽下自己的领带把田野的双手绑在一起吊在床头，仔细端详了一番田野，衬衫松松垮垮的挂在身上，全靠脖子处的红色领结固定，西裤也被褪到了膝盖处，露出白皙的大腿，性|器被包裹在白色的内裤里，李汭燦隔着布料摸索着田野的阴|茎，很快内裤上便被流出来的液体渗透了一小块。田野潜意识里就要挺起腰去迎合李汭燦的手，希望得到更多的纾解，他的手顺势就捏住了田野大腿上的肉。  
“你这不也没瘦吗。”  
“你混蛋。”田野也不知道哪来的那么大的劲把李汭燦踢开了。李汭燦在床尾眯着眼看了田野三秒钟又扑上来，捏着田野的下巴问“初恋情人一回来，老公就变成混蛋了，真有你的田野。”看着这张让自己鬼迷心窍的脸，李汭燦开始怀疑自己当初那样做是不是错了。他松开田野的下巴，整了整衣服，大步流星地离开了公寓。

“所以你是用牙咬开的领带？”  
田野正在生气的控诉李汭燦对他的暴行，当然省去了关于meiko到底瘦没瘦这一段，就直接被爱萝莉的脑瘫提问打断了。  
“你能不能关注一下重点啊兄弟，重点是领带吗？？？？”  
“那还不都是因为金赫奎回来了嘛……”  
理直气壮的田野就跟撒了气的皮球一样，肉眼可见的瘪了下去。  
“我们当初明明约定好一起走的…”  
一提起私奔这件事爱萝莉头都要大了，赶紧让他打住“这些事不能细品，你看现在李汭燦对你也不错，是吧，就别再追忆从前了。你今天不是有课吗？伟大的人民教师。”  
田野愣了几秒打开课表，发现他今天满课，匆忙挂了电话，直奔学校。

“你为什么要让田野见金赫奎啊，你是生怕他不知道私奔的那些事吗？”  
电话那头的李汭燦并没有直接回答这个问题，而是有一搭没一搭的说起了别的。  
“田野总是做梦，半夜醒了就开始一边哭一边抽烟，他不说，我也不问。”  
“小祖宗，我可求求你别瞎想了，田野这就是得不到的永远在骚动，真跟那个羊驼跑到韩国你以为他就能过得好了？我还不了解他，他就是那种最难伺候的花，冷了不行热了不行，旱了不行涝了也不行，去了韩国人生地不熟，再加上他爸这事，金家也不是什么小门小户，怎么可能给他好脸色。”  
“说这么多你还不是怕私奔的事被揭穿？”  
“李汭燦别不识好人心，私奔那件事我是骗了田野，你就能比我干净了？那还不是你求着的骗的。”  
“当初是谁说让我和你睡一觉，你帮我搞定田野？那次你还满意吗？”


End file.
